


Some Friendly Meddling

by Nyodrite



Series: those who wander [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, ehhh... a tiny one, like. only a spoiler if you haven's seen the first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: “Oh! Maria, I didn’t know you were back. Kawan too.” the professor obligingly added when Kawan let out a disgruntledUmm!“Are you just visiting?”“Idohave my Unova travel journal ready for you,” I admitted.





	Some Friendly Meddling

I waved to Tracey, who waved back but otherwise didn’t move his focus from my liepard posing for him, on my way deeper into the lab until I found the professor. I waited a moment, as he finished what seemed to be a check up on a charmander - idly remembering that it was around that time for new trainers to get their pokemon - but spoke once he had returned it. “Professor Oak?”

“Oh! Maria, I didn’t know you were back. Kawan too.” the professor obligingly added when Kawan let out a disgruntled  _ Umm! _ “Are you just visiting?”

“I  _ do _ have my Unova travel journal ready for you,” I admitted, “But I am actually here for a reason. I saw Gary not too long ago - he said to tell you hi if I saw you first by the way - and he told me about his year at this pokemon school in a place called Alola? He told me if I was interested in seeing it - or attending for a year or so - that I should talk to you about it and, well…” I shrugged, trailing off lamely.

Professor Oak pushed his glasses up, “He told you about - oh, yes. I see. The principal of the school he’s talking about is related to me, you see, I suppose Gary believed I could get you a spot in the school. You know, this actually works out - I have an egg for Samson but until now I had no way to get it to him, but if  _ you’re _ going…”

“Actually,” I interrupted, “Aunt Lia said she won three tickets to an all expense paid vacation to Alola and that Ash was going to go with her since he finished his current journey. He doesn’t seem to have a plan on where to go  _ now _ so I think he could do good to get a look at the school too.” I smiled, “Who knows, maybe he’ll find it interesting enough to stick around for a while - we haven’t had a chance to properly catch up since Hoenn.”

“That is a good idea,” the professor admitted, “Delia was talking about how he seemed a bit lost now that his journey is over and he doesn’t know where to go for his next one. You’re  _ right,  _ Samson’s school might be just what he needs.”


End file.
